1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the technical field of wireless transmission, and pertains more particularly to signal enhancement.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known in the art that cellular wireless systems rely on base stations that cover a limited geographic area, and that a cellular telephone needs to be within the reach of a base station to be able to place, receive or conduct a call. Coverage in any cellular system is not universal, and cell phones are well-known to have an ability to display signal strength.
In some circumstances signal strength may be a life-or-death matter. There are many instances where a person or a family have gotten lost in an area with poor or no cellular coverage, and have died as a result of not being able to call for help.
What is clearly needed is a way to enhance a very poor cellular signal to a better signal, strong enough to enable a person with a cellular telephone to make or receive a call.